dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Varundaelle
Description Varundaelle is the Elven capital city in the center of The Vale. This town is built within and around the largest tree of The Vale which carries the same name as the city. Varundaelle is the home to hundreds of Elves within The Vale. The tree that the city is built within is about one hundred miles in circumference. The large tree is hollow and the city is built vertically up inside of the tree. Near the upper levels of the tree, the city even spreads out to sit upon the large branches of the tree. The main method of transport within the city is flying. The tree has the fly spell permanently cast over the entire city, allowing anyone who is considered an ally of the city to use the fly ability granted by the tree. Most of the citizens of Varundaelle are objective to those who were not born in Varundaelle. ' ' Government Varundaelle is run as an oligarchy consisting of the most competent and wise elven elders. These elders work together to select the best strategies to defend and protect the city from various threats, such as the current threat of the taint that is invading the vale. The Tel'avi family are the main ambassadors of Varundaelle to the outside world. They are in charge of managing all of the communications and connections with the various adventurers and merchants that wish to enter the Vale or Varundaelle. Selemene is the head of the Tel'avi family but rarely deals with outsiders of the Vale. Instead her children, Eleanor and Geldion, are in charge of dealing with the outsiders. Eleanor associates herself with and helps adventurers who come to the Vale in order to explore or hunt terrifying creatures. Geldion on the other hand despises adventurers and would rather work with the merchants and craftsmen instead. Geldion is in charge of helping the people who come to Varundaelle for jobs other than the mindless murder that adventurers commit. Climate Most of the city of Varundaelle is within the the large tree and does not witness the effects of weather. However, the branches of the Middle and Upper Rings do witness light rain showers or snow every now and then. The outer branches of the Upper Ring is quite colder than the branches of the Middle Ring due to the reduced atmospheric pressure. The inside of Varundaelle has the temperature magically controlled to prevent the Upper Ring from being too uncomfortable to live in, however some elves prefer the cold and live on the branches of the Upper Ring. ' ' Districts Varundaelle is split into three main districts; the Lower Ring, the Middle Ring, and the Upper Ring. The Lower Ring is where most of the trade and jobs are contained. Most of the adventurers and merchants usually do not head to the higher rings as that is where most of the citizens live, and the citizens do not take kindly to outsiders. The Middle Ring is where most of the elves live, either inside the tree or on the outer branches for those who wish to find a more open air living space. The Upper Ring is where the most influential and important people of Varundaelle live. It is also the most elaborate and exquisite Ring of Varundaelle.